The Reason
by distel
Summary: „Um ihn schien alles zu verschwinden. Nur er, sie und die Musik. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sah Überraschung, große Überraschung und doch, nach einigen Momenten lächelte sie.“In einem Land das von Krieg beherrscht wird,lernt Draco Malfoy was wichtig ist.


_The Reason_

Autor: distelMalfoy

beta: JennyEl

Raiting: PG

Disclaimer: 

Die Personen, Orte und Namen gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich schreibe dies hier aus Spaß! Nicht des Geldes wegen. Einfach nur weil ich Draco und Hermione liebe!

Die songlyrics gehören „Hooberstank", ihr Song „The reason" ist großartig!

Summery: „Um ihn schien alles zu verschwinden. Nur er, sie und die Musik. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sah Überraschung, große Überraschung und doch, nach einigen Momenten lächelte sie." In einem Land das von Krieg beherrscht wird, lernt Draco Malfoy was wichtig ist. one-shot,DM/HG

**SPOILER!**

**Ich solltet wissen das es leichte Halbblut Prinz spoiler in diesem one-shot gibt! Vielleicht fallen sie nicht auf, vielleicht doch, entscheidet selbst!**

_The Reason_

Draco saß am Slytherin Tisch in der Großen Halle. Er saß dort alleine, obwohl um ihn herum alle Slytherins fröhlich redeten und scherzten. Doch Draco bedeutete dies nichts. Er war tief in Gedanken, Gedanken die ihn schmerzten. Seine augen wanderten hinüber zum Gryffindor Tisch und er ließ sie auf dem Grund seiner Schmerzen ruhen. Er konnte es nicht ändern, selbst wenn es ihn schmerzte, er musste sie anschauen, ihre unauffällige Schönheit die ihm immer wieder den Atem nahm.

Er beobachtete wie sie, in den _Tagepropheten_ vetieft ein Stück Toast aß und abwesend Fragen ihrer Freunde beantwortete. Auch er hatte den Tagespropheten gelesen, hatte mit wenig Gefühlsregung zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Voldemort ein weiteres Muggeldorf angegriffen hatte, das seine Anhänger auf dem Vormarsch waren. Das einizige was er dabei fühlte war Erleichterung, da er nun wusste wohin er gehörte, wusste das er nicht zu ihnen zählen würde wenn er es verhindern konnte.

Am Gryffindor Tisch gab es Bewegung. Der gesamte Tisch applaudierte als Harry Potter, Held aller, sich zu seiner geliebten herunter beugte und ihr eine Rose gab. Draco sah das Ginny errötete, sah das Hermione tränen in den Augen standen.

Wie sehr er sich wünschte eines Tages sich auch so zu ihr beugen zu können, ihr ebenfalls eine Rose schenken zu können.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

Draco erhob sich vom Slytherin tisch und sah Hermione das gleiche tun, er beeilte sich, wollte die Halle verlassen ohne ihr zu begegnen, ihr begegnen bedeutete die Lüge weiter zu leben, die Lüge die ihm die größten Schmerzen bereitete.

Er seufzte innerlich, als Er sah das sie sich doch begegnen würden. Er trat gerade durch die Türen als sie an ihm vorbei laufen wollte.

„Pass auf wo du läufst, Schlammblut, diese Roben waren Teuer!"

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Malfoy, ich hab in den letzten Tagen genug von dir gesehen, langsam wird es langweilig", fauchte sie zurück und stürmte an ihm vorbei.

Draco trat aus der Großen Halle und sah ihr nach. In seinem Innern spürte er wie er weiter zerbrach, spürte das er es bald nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er beobachtete wie ihre braunen Locken um eine Ecke verschwanden und ging langsam den Weg zu den Slytherin Kerkern herunter, tränen benetzten seine Wangen.

Ncihts was er bisher erlebt hatte, nicht die Prügel und Flüche seines Vaters, nicht die Folter-ähnlichen Vorbreitungen darauf ein Todesser zu werden, nichts hatte ihm jemals solche Schmerzen bereitet und doch war es das einzige von dem er wusste das es sich nicht ändern würde, das es bleiben musste, wie es war.

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I'f found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Draco stand in seinem Schlafsaal und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Sie sidn nicht wieder zu erkennen, Master Malfoy", sagte ihm der Spiegel mit Anerkennung in der Stimme, etwas das selten vorkam.

„Atemraubend wie immer, doch sicherlich nicht zu erkennen!"

Draco hoffte das der Spiegel recht hatte. Heute Abend war seine einzige Chance ihr zu zeigen wer er inzwischen wirklich war, auch wenn sie nicht wissen würde wer es war, der mit ihr Tanzen würde. Heute Abend war der Maskenball den Professor McGonagall vorgeschlagen hatte um von den Toden und vom Krieg abzulenken. es währe in Dumbledors Wille, hatte sie den Schüler nahegelegt, wenigstens einmal im Jahr zu vergessen das es Tod und Krieg gab und an diesem einen Tag nur die Liebe fließen zu lassen. Er hätte es so gewollt. Draco hatte ihr im Stillen zugestimmt.

Draco sah noch einmal in den Spiegel, bevor er aus dem Schlafsaal trat und sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through _

_I wish that I could take it all away _

_And be the one who catches all your tears _

Der Ball war bereits in vollem Gangals er durch die großen Flügeltüren trat. er ließ seinen Blick über die tanzenden Paare schweifen und begab sich in eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes.

Er suchte sie.

Er suchte die Tische ab, doch erkannte nur Potter und das Weasley Mädchen an einem. Erneut ließ er seinen Blick über die tanzenden Paare schweifen. Sie alle waren Maskiert und doch zu erkennen.

Plötzlich sah er sie, sah sie tanzen in mitten der anderen Schüler. Ihm stockte der Atem. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er seinen Augen trauen sollte. Ihr Harry waren glatter und vielen ihr in vollen, schimmernden Locken über die Schultern. Sie trug ein Kleid desen Farbe perfekt zu ihr passte, ein helles und dennoch volles Gold. Doch all das war es nicht was Draco faszinierte, ihre Haare waren ihm lieber wie sie sie normal trug, auch das sicherlich teure Kleid machte für ihn nicht den Unterschied. Was ihm den Atem nahm, war ihr Gesicht. Es leuchtete, sie strahlte mit einer solchen Inneren Freude, das sie den ganzen Raum erhellen zu schien. Sie strahlte den jungen Mann in ihren Armen an und Ron Weasley strahlte zurück.

Draco hätte für schmerzen aufheulen können. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar wie viele Hoffnungen er in diese Nacht gesetzt hatte. Er sich immer gesagt, mit ihr nur den einzigen Abend zu verbringen an dem er bei ihr sein konnte wie er wirklich wollte, ohne das sie ihn mit Hass in den Augen, mit Trauer, anschauen würde.

Und doch, erst jetzt spürte er das er unwillentlich gehofft hatte, gehofft das nach dieser Nacht alles anders sein würde.

Draco unterdrückte seine Tränen, nein, Es würde nichts anders sein, es würde niemals.

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder dem tanzenden Paar zu. Bevor er merkte, was er tat war er auf dem Weg in die Mitte der Tanzfläche, auf das tanzende Paar zu.

Als das Lied das momentan gespielt wurde, beendet war, beugte er sich zu ihnen herüber.

„Darf ich bitten?", fragte er leise. Ron sah ihn verwundert an, versuchte auszumachen wer sich hinter der Maskerade verbarg. Auch Hermione schien verwundert, aber nicht entrüstet, eher geschmeichelt.

„Wenn es sein muss", brachte Ron hervor. „Ja, ich schätze es muss sein" war Dracos aalglatte Antwort. Weasley hatte heute Abend bereits genug von ihr gehabt!

Ron schien noch immer verwirrt, doch auf einen Wink von Hermione entfernte er sich langsam von den beiden.

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_and the reason is You _

Ein neues Lied begann und Draco nahm Hermione in seine Arme. Er schaffte es seine äußerlich kühle Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn auch nur schwer. Innerlich zitterte er. Er wagte kaum zu atmen, hatte Angst der Moment würde verfliegen. Sie bewegten sich zur Musik und Draco wurde bewusst wie wunderbar sie zusammen zu passen schienen. Er betrachtete sie, nahm alles auf, wollte es für immer erinnern. Nur in ihre Augen wagte er nicht zu schauen, hatte Angst sie würde ihn erkennen.

Während sie Tanzten, kamen sie sich näher, ihr Körper schmiegte sich immer enger an seinen.

„Es ist wirklich gelungen diesen Abend der Liebe zu verschreiben", flüsterte Hermione und Draco, der nicht erwartet hatte das sie etwas sagen würde, schaute ihr in die Augen, er konnte nicht anders. Um ihn schien alles zu verschwinden. Nur er, sie und die Musik. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sah Überraschung, große Überraschung und doch, nach einigen Momenten lächelte sie.

Draco wusste nicht was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Alles was er wusste war, er wollte sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Sie schienen über die Tanzfläche zu schweben, nie den anderen aus den Augen lassend. Das erste Lied endete und ein zweites begann und noch immer tanzten sie. Nach einiger Zeit, löste Hermione ihren Tanzgriff und fuhr mit ihren Armen langsam hinauf bis zu seinem Nacken um den sie ihre Hände legte.

Draco, der im ersten Moment gedacht hatte, sie wolle gehen, spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut über ihn legte, er zitterte jetzt nicht mehr nur innerlich und wusste das Hermione es auch spüren musste. Sie zeigte jedoch nichts, tanzte einfach weiter.

Während sie zum dritten Lied tanzten, legte Hermione ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und flüsterte, so das sie wusste er würde es hören.

„Ich wusste das es so kommen würde, Draco."

_I'm not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_and the reason is you _

Draco löste einen Arm von ihrer Hüfte und drehte ihr Gesicht, sie musste ihn ansehen. Als er dieses Mal in ihre Augen sah, war da keine Überraschung, auch kein Hass, oder Traurigkeit. Das was er in ihren Augen sah hätte er bei jedem Anderen für Liebe gehalten.

Draco sah ihr teif in die Augen und ohne auch nur einmal den Blick von ihr zu wenden, senkte er den Kopf bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Sie trafen sich in einem Kuss, so sanft, so ehrlich das es beiden den Atem raubte. Keiner von beiden hatte gemerkt das sie inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu Tanzen, oder das sich eine große Gruppe um sie gebildet hatte, jeder wollte wissen wer dort mit Hermione Granger stand.

Doch für Draco und Hermione spielte es keine Rolle. Nachdem der Kuss geendet hatte, nahm Draco Hermione bei der Hand und führte sie aus der Halle, vorbei an Schülern denen der Mund offen stand, vorbei an Ron der von Harry beruhig wurde.

Draco führte Hermione durch Flure und Gänge des Schloßes hinunter in die Kerker. Auf ihrem Weg kamen sie an einem Gemälde vorbei. Auf ihm war ein alter Mann abgebildet, ein Mann mit langem Silberbart und Halbmond förmigen Brillengläsern. einst war dieser Mann Schulleiter dieser Schule für Magie gewesen, einst war seine Stirn in sorgen zerfurcht gewesen aus Angst um seine Schüler. Doch jetzt? Jetzt schien er sehr zufrieden mit sich. ein Blitzen trat in seine Augen und er lächelte. Ganz so, als wüsste er, jetzt würde alles gut werden.

Auch Draco Malfoy sah nicht mehr was ihn jetzt noch trüben konnte. Er wusste wohin er gehörte. Nach dem er sein Leben lang unsicher war, man ihm immer gesagt hatte was er tun sollte, wusste er nun einmal wohin er gehörte, was er wollte und er hatte nicht vor diese Sicherheit wieder zu verlieren.

_I've found a reason to show _

_A side of me you didn't know _

_A reason for all that I do _

_And the reason is you _

_The End_

°°°°°

A/N:

Ich weiß noch nicht genau was ich davon halten soll...irgendwie ist mir die Story beim schreiben über den Kopf gewachsen. Irgendwie, als ich heute Abend „The Reason" hörte musste ich dies einfach schreiben...shurcks

Bitte sagt mir ehrlich was ihr denkt! Oh, und ihr solltet wissen das dies hier, die Roh version ist, noch nicht gebetat...ich wollte sie einfach halt jetzt schon uploaden, sorry /

Was Daddy Draco angeht, das neue Kapitel ist gut die Hälfte übersetzt, es ist eines der längeren, 4 Seiten glaube ich, oder 5.

Also, nicht die Hoffnunf verliehren ;) Ich übersetze immer weiter!

hugges everyone

love

distelMalfoy


End file.
